


[Podfic of] O Captain, My Captain, by novembersmith

by shiningartifact



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The prompt was 'Transformation stuff - Laurence and Temeraire discover some sort of magic plot device artifact which allows them to change from human to dragon, or the other way around, or both. Sexytimes ensue, obviously.' Totally ran with that last bit." --novembersmith</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] O Captain, My Captain, by novembersmith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O Captain, My Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77488) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x2dtmr2xna6ho6a/O_Captain_My_Captain.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. DRAGON PORN. Man. I never really thought I'd have a conversation that included the line "well, some people are put off by the interspeciesism," but this is the sort of awesome thing that being friends with [novembersmith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith) has brought into my life. I was ALL IN. [novembersmith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith) is one of my very favorite people and ALSO one of my very favorite writers. This story is sweet and funny and pretty and hot, and it was really fun to try to put voice to a human-dragon. :)
> 
> Happy birthday, darling. I hope that you enjoy my ridiculous little podfic of your very very serious dragonporn story. ILU!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/21413.html).


End file.
